


An Unforgivable Crime?

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why should telling the truth hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unforgivable Crime?

Moonlight snuck in through the gap in the hastily closed cottage curtains, limning the figure poised above him in soft, silver light. He watched Bodie’s tongue map its way down his body, inciting a rush of delight in its wake : slicking lips, peaking nipples, stirring whirls of chest hair, licking quivering stomach muscles, causing –“Ah, Bodie,” he groaned aloud.

“Ssh, Ray, quiet.” Bodie slid back up the breathless form shifting restlessly beneath him. A warm mouth captured helpless moans. “Keep all that noise up and you’ll have the vice boys knocking down the door.” Bodie bit Doyle’s lower lip, eliciting a yelp and then offered a cheeky grin in apology.

“Bastard,” Doyle breathed raggedly. “Finish it.” He thrust his hips up, demanding.

“Easy, Doyle. Want to make it last, yeah?” Bodie pushed down with his own hips, crushing them together.

Doyle grunted his frustration. He tried to roll them over, put himself on top, take control away from his teasing partner. He reached for and pinched Bodie’s vulnerable arse.

“Not nice, Doyle.” Using his weight advantage, Bodie settled himself more securely on top of the man writhing beneath him.

“Bodie. Please. I need –“

“I’ve got you, Ray. It’s all right.” Bodie centred himself and slowly entered the welcoming warmth offered by his partner. He began a familiar rhythm and Doyle met him push for shove. The silence of the room was broken by panted breaths, the recurring sound of skin slapping against skin and the barely voiced repetitious whisper of “yes... yes... Bodie... yes.” The words ran closer together, the volume increasing until they reached the peak of pleasure and he heard Bodie let go a satisfied growl. And then he broke the rules, unable to stop the words as his pleasure spread between their sweat slick bellies: 

“Ah, Christ, Bodie, but I love you,” escaped his control as he drifted into sleep.

 

And he had woken up alone, the sheets cold; his, the only clothes on the floor, no hiss of water hitting the shower floor, no off-key humming from the kitchen. No Bodie.

 

He walked for long hours along the water’s edge, unmindful of the chill ocean breeze and the cold waves breaking over his trainers. He watched as low, heavily laden clouds fought the intrusion of determined sunbeams. A dark shadow caught his attention and he pulled in a yearning breath. A hot air balloon sailed unfettered above the stormy sea. Its dark silhouette shouting its freedom, revelling in its magic path above the world and its cares, floating in a world of its own, unconcerned about the hurts and disappointments of the man trapped on the ground. The sight left him with a lonely sense of loss. He watched with envy as it sailed effortlessly among the scattered clouds, slowly disappearing in the distance.

A hand on his shoulder startled him. He didn’t turn around; he didn’t need to. Warm words filled his wind-chilled ear, “I’m sorry.” 

“Came back, did ya?” He turned, narrowed eyes offering no forgiveness. “Fancied another round?”

“Ray.”

“I love you, you dumb crud,” he surprised them both by yelling, “and I won’t apologize for sayin’ it, and I’m not going to hide it anymore.” He ran a hand through his hair. His lips pressed tightly together, he looked away and then quickly back at the man in front of him. Softly he said, “It’s not a crime to let someone love you, Bodie.” 

Bodie remained silent. Doyle threw his hands up in defeat and walked away.

A strangled sound behind him pulled at his heart but he kept walking as the cool sea breeze carried the beseeching cry of his name to the clearing sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tea & Swiss Roll Challenge. Prompts: map, vice, picture prompt  
> Disclaimer: Just borrowing the lads, no profit made, no copyright infringement intended


End file.
